


Out of It

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno vs Kamomedai, Spoilers, capítulo 365
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: (Spoilers do mangá) Hinata tenta lidar com o fato que ele não pode jogar mais hoje. Mas ele não está completamente sozinho.English version available.





	Out of It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695700) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 

> Ah, acho q dá p ver essa fanfic tanto como amizade como pré-slash, vocês escolhem...

Shōyō não estava nada bem. Ele tinha pensado que era mais forte, que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa. Ele tinha ido tão longe, treinado tanto. Mas estava longe de ser o suficiente.

Ele sabia que não tinha controle nenhum sob essa doença (se ele tivesse, ele com certeza teria escolhido outra hora para ter febre) e isso era ainda pior. Sem nem perceber, ele começou a se acostumar com a facilidade que seu corpo fazia o que ele queria, aprendendo coisas novas e ganhando uma nova compreensão sobre o próprio corpo que não existia antes do vôlei. Então era estranho que ele era incapaz de contar com o seu corpo para fazer o que queria.

Alguns sinais tinham aparecido que ele não estava bem. O seu corpo parecia mais pesado a cada set e ele estava ficando um pouco mais cansado. Ele ignorou, não querendo pensar sobre isso, com medo demais das consequências. Ele estava tão concentrado em Hoshiumi, em querer derrotá-lo e provar que era o melhor deles. O seu objetivo não era mais o Pequeno Gigante que ele admirava e sim o que ele só tinha descoberto agora.

Ele nunca ia esquecer os olhares de pena no rosto da equipe. Eles viram o que estava por vir.

Talvez ele devesse ter tentado não parecer tão desesperado na frente deles, mas como ele podia sair da quadra sem fazer tudo que podia para ficar? É o sonho dele.

Ele sabia que todos estavam com pena dele, merda, ele podia até apostar que Tsukishima não queria que ele estivesse doente. Eles se preocupavam com ele e ele estava feliz pelo amor deles, ainda que estivesse irritado em ter que sair quando os outros podiam continuar.

Só tinha uma pessoa que ele estava mais frustrado agora que si mesmo. Ele queria colocar toda sua raiva e frustração em alguém e as palavras de Kageyama ficam se repetindo na cabeça dele.

Doía, porque de algum jeito, ele esqueceu que eles estavam brigando, lutando pelo título de melhor, o vendo como um amigo próximo. Sim, ele queria ser melhor que Kageyama, mas ele nunca ficaria grato que ele estava saindo no meio de um jogo.

_— Eu vou ser aquele que vai ficar mais tempo em quadra… desta vez, eu vou vencer também¹_ — ele tinha dito e isso só piorou tudo.

Era verdade, Kageyama estava lá, jogando, quando ele não podia.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas quase saindo e se forçou a suprimir. Ele tinha conseguido segurá-las o bastante para voltar para o hotel e fazer Yachi ir embora sem chorar, fingindo que estava bem.

Ela tinha ficado preocupada com ele, tentando o fazer falar. Mas ele não queria. Não é como se ele tivesse alguma coisa contra Yachi, é só que ela era Karasuno demais. Ele não conseguia olhar para ela e não pensar na partida que ele devia estar jogando. Além, disso como ele devia falar da confusão de coisas que estavam se acumulando nele?

— Shōyō — veio uma voz suave, depois de uma batida na sua porta.

Ele não sabia quem estava o chamando, porque Karasuno ainda estava lá, ainda jogando _(ele queria, precisava, estar lá)_ e ele fez Yachi prometer deixá-lo só em troca de que ele descansasse.

Ele abriu a porta hesitantemente, sem saber se conseguiria lidar com alguma outra coisa agora.

Mas era só o seu amigo da Nekoma o chamando. Kenma parecia preocupado e mais perturbado do que Shōyō já tinha o visto.

— Kenma? — ele sussurrou, incapaz de dizer outra coisa.

Ele acenou, o olhando intensamente, como se estivesse procurando por algum sinal invisível. Shōyō sentia-se um pouco estranho debaixo do olhar dele.

— Está tudo bem — Kenma falou simplesmente, mas seu olhos, como sempre, continham milhares de coisas não ditas. — Você vai ficar bem — ele prometeu.

Essa foi a última gota. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas saindo, como se isso fosse a permissão que ele buscava para finalmente quebrar.

A única coisa que ele queria era poder estar na quadra e continuar a jogar. Ele sempre soube que ia ser difícil… mas por que era tão difícil?

Ele tinha tentado. Ele tinha tentado tanto. Ah, ele tinha feito tudo que ele podia e mais. Mesmo quando ele duvidou de si mesmo, ele tinha encarado as outras pessoas de frente e dito que era o sonho dele, ele ia conseguir, ele sabia disso, mas na verdade ele não sabia.

Ele sabia sabia que ele ia se recuperar dessa doença, não era nada sério, mas e se o único jeito dele jogar fosse ignorar os próprios limites e assim diminuir o tempo que ele podia jogar, se desgastando demais? E se ele nunca ficasse forte o suficiente para realmente jogar?

Ele sabia que Takeda-sensei estava certo, essa não seria a última vez que ele seria retirado de um jogo.

Se ele fosse honesto, uma pequena parte de si doía ao pensar que o time podia continuar sem ele. Ele percebeu mais uma vez quão incrível Suga era, tendo lidado tão bem com Kageyama sendo o titular.

Ele se sentia mal e não era como se ele não quisesse que o time ganhasse, ele queria ver todo mundo alcançado os seus esforços. Ele sabia que todos do time mereciam ganhar esse torneio _inteiro_ por tudo que eles passaram, ultrapassando limites de novo e de novo. Quantas vezes Yamaguchi tinha praticado o saque só para chegar naquele nível de precisão? Suga, Asahi e Daichi tinham visto o time no seu pior e continuaram insistindo, mesmo quando ninguém mais acreditava que eles iam conquistar qualquer coisa.

Ele só queria estar lá com eles também; ele não queria se sentir de fora. Como se ele estivesse sem time… de novo.

Mas ele sabia que era um pensamento idiota. Ele sabia que seus colegas de time se importavam com ele. Mesmo se não tivesse as milhares de memórias que contradissessem essa ideia e eles não tivessem tentado o animar quando ele saiu, as palavras do capitão não deixavam dúvida.

_— Vai ser difícil sem você, não há como negar isso. Hinata, nós precisamos de você_ — Daichi tinha dito.

Karasuno precisava ganhar. Eles tinham sangrado demais para perder agora.

Por um segundo, Kenma não falou nada, ele só ficou ali. Então ele andou e acabou com a distância entre eles, colocando o braço ao redor de Shōyō.

Ele chorou mais ainda, sentindo-se mais seguro agora que estava perto do amigo. Ele pensou no que podia ter feito de diferente, se de alguma forma podia estar jogando ainda.

Kenma o apertou mais forte e em algum lugar na sua mente, ele sabia que devia estar envergonhado de estar chorando como um bebê só porque ele teve que sair de uma partida, mas ele não conseguia, nem mesmo quando as lágrimas estavam começando a ficar visíveis na roupas de Kenma ao caírem nele.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? — ele ofereceu.

Shōyō pensou na oferta por um segundo, mas rapidamente rejeitou. Ele mal conseguia entender o que estava sentindo, só que era ruim, muito menos explicar.

— Você quer alguma coisa? — Kenma perguntou e Shōyō achou que ele soou meio hesitante.

Ele não falou nada por alguns minutos, entorpecido demais com a própria tristeza para responder, mas então pensou sobre a única coisa que talvez o ajudasse a se acalmar um pouco agora.

— Você pode pegar meus fones de ouvido? — ele pediu e Kenma rapidamente o fez, afastando-se dele para isso.

— Você quer que eu saía? — Kenma perguntou, depois de entregar.

Shōyō fez que não com a cabeça, ele estava grato de ter Kenma por perto, na verdade. Ele o ajudou um pouco e ele não queria mais estar sozinho.

Ele deitou na cama dele, no lado da parede, conectando o fone e escolhendo a playlist mais triste que tinha. Ele ofereceu o outro lado do fone a Kenma, que pegou sem dizer nada.

Shōyō fechou os olhos, lembrando de cada segundo da partida. Eles tinham chegado tão longe, e se ele tivesse estragado tudo? E se Karasuno perdesse porque estava sem ele? Tudo porque ele não sabia quando parar e descansar. Ele nunca ia se perdoar por desperdiçar a última chance de Asahi, Daichi e Suga.

Talvez fosse o restante do lado esperançoso dele que escolheu ouvir a música Breaking the Habit, de Linkin Park. Ele murmurou a letra, prometendo para si mesmo que ele seria ainda melhor na próxima partida, ele ia saber como não se forçar demais. Ele se deixou sentir a dor na canção, que ainda conseguia ser um pouco menor do que ele sentia mas confusa do mesmo jeito.

— Ei, você foi incrível hoje — Kenma falou quietamente, depois da quarta música.

— Obrigado — falou Shōyō e fez a coisa mais parecida com um sorriso desde que saiu da quadra. Ele estava realmente grato que não estava só.

Quando o time finalmente voltou, correndo para ver Hinata (contrariando os protestos de Yachi dizendo que ela mesma tinha o checado e ele estava bem agora), eles o encontraram ainda deitado, dividindo a cama e o fone com Kenma. Era meio fofo, ainda que a situação fosse longe de boa.

— Ele vai ficar bem, certo? — perguntou Kageyama. Ele tinha ficado tão preocupado.

— Não hoje. Mas ele vai ficar — falou Suga baixo, antes de expulsar todo mundo do quarto, deixando só Hinata e Kenma. Shōyō precisava do descanso.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - No site que eu estava lendo, em inglês, o Kageyama falou assim: “So, you're gonna stand on the court longer than anyone else? Ha, I win again", que eu acho que ficou pior do que na tradução pt. Pessoalmente, não acredito que Kageyama falou isso para machucar o Hinata, mas deve ter doído muito nele.


End file.
